Evil Within
by Yangnaphy
Summary: He had been working under the Nightmaster for two years,the only thing is,his family doesn't know this,but the boy's heart turns more vile and evil everyday,will he reveal his true-self to his family?What will be of the earth? Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1:Tonight

A.N:First time writing a story,so I apologize for terribleness….but still,thankyou for all of your encouragement guys!!your stories inspired me to write a fic of my own

* * *

At the stroke of midnight, the sound of rain pitter and pattered agaisnt the bedroom's window and the thunder struck viciously, a figure peeked out of his covers just to make sure no

one's around, once the close is clear, he leapt out of bed and quietly opened the window, he looked back again making his last check. The thunder struck again shining some light on the

figure, revealing his handsome features(meaowww~~Hehehe~~), he stopped to stare at his beloved twin sister with sad eyes, she was sleeping so peacefully,he knew that one day his

sister will know the truth about him, and that is the time that he'll have to explain everything, he sighed and jumped out of the window, he landed on the dojo's roof and quietly

closed the window and continued jumping from roof to roof untill he reached his destination-The Nightmaster's Lair.

He kicked open the door and walked in,it was old and dark inside the Nightmaster's Lair, spider webs are found at every nook and crany, dust blanketed the whole place, spiders

crawled everywhere, he looked for the Nightmaster's room and then he saw a door bigger than the others. Two dragon statues on each side looked as if they were glaring,ruby was used

as the dragons' eyes, the boy opened the door and landed himself onto a black bubble chair **"Ah, Yang my disciple, you came just in time,I have a task for you…" **the male rabbit stood

back on his feet **"What is it this time?" **he snapped his fingers and a flash of light blinded everyone in the room, in an instant, he turned into his true form, he had fuzzy fur, his eyes are

flooded with pure, black evil, his pupils turned bloody red, his paws turned into claws, his clothes was all torn, an emblem appeared on his shirt representing he was working for the

NightMaster.**"Now,Yang, as I've said, I have a task for you,I need you to get 3million ka-chings for me."**The Nightmaster said than chuckled but before he could say anymore Yang

sighed and ended his sentence for him **"Because you need new fashion materials,really EXPENSIVE ones…." **Yang said sharpening his claws, **"Erm…yes ,I'll give you credit for **

**stealing the money,heh heh heh."** The Nightmaster chuckled **"Another lame task…." **Yang said getting up to jumped out of the window and landed on the bank's rooftop.

**Meanwhile….**

**"Yin!!Yang!!Wake up!!" **Master Yo busted into the room screaming, Yin yawned and rubbed her eye **"What is it,Master Yo?AGAIN?!" **Yin said her eyelids still as heavy as dumbbells **"I **

**forget to deposit our last 4 dollars and 80 cents!" **Master Yo gasped, Yin gasped too **"Yang!Did you hear that?" **Yin said now fully awake, but when there is no answer, Yin started

panicking **"Y-yang?A-are you pulling another prank?" **Yin stuttered **"No time to worry about Yang!Come on before someone steals our last 4 dollars and 80 cents!" **Yin hopped out

of bed and looked back at the boy's empty bed before leaving one last time.

At the same time that they were in the bank, the alarm went off and they saw a dark figure running out of the bank with a bag of money **"STOP HIM!!SOMEBODY!!" **The manager said

chasing after the thief,Yin stared at shock, she snapped out of her shock and screamed **"Foo Orb!!"** a foo orb charged at the thief and tripped, he got up and tried to run away with the

money but Yin had already jumped on him

"**Yin?"**

"**Wha-?How did you know my name?!**

"**Err….the internet…."**

"**Wha-Wait!!We're not playing games here!"**

"**GET OFF ME!!"**

With that,the thief pushed Yin off his body and ran away as quick as possible, Yin just looked back staring as the thief ran off**"How did he know me….?"**Yin said still in a trance **"That's **

**close,seems like this time's robbery isn't as dull as always"**Yang smirked while thinking aloud.

When Yang arrived at the Nightmaster's Lair and dropped off the money **"Met important people tonight…?"**The Nightmaster asked, Yang just leaned agaisnt the wall while folding his

arms across his chest looking away from the Nightmaster **"Yea…"**he murmered under his breath, he dived out of the window again and went back to the dojo. He turned back to his

goodie-two-shoes form and landed on his and his sister's bedroom floor, the lights were still off and when he turned to his alarm clock,it was just 2a.m **"Weird…I usually come home at **

**4**** a.m" **he muttered then suddenly,the lights flickered on**, "Welcome home,Yang" **Yin glared at Yang **"Thx,now I gotta get some sleep,good night" **Yang said keeping his cool, he climbed

into bed and pulled back his covers, Yin pulled him out of bed and shaked him furiously "**Yang!!WHERE WERE YOU!!??" **Yin screamed in his face, "**Whoah,whoah,whoah!stop shaking **

**me!****okay, okay, okay, I'll tell you,I went to get a snack,happy now?" **Yang lied **"If you went to get a snack,why weren't you in the kitchen,OR in the house?" **Yin screamed looking

angrier every minute **"There's nothing to eat in the fridge ,and if I do get something to eat from there,Master Yo is gonna kill me!" **Yang said slicking that one off easily** "….you're safe **

**this ****time, but i'm watching you!"**Yin said walking to her bed while pointing at Yang. She leapt into her bed and pulled back her covers,she sat on her bed watching Yang,Yang on the

other hand ,fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, Yin couldn't help falling asleep herself watching Yang sleep.

* * *

A.N:Sorry but I can't continue typing X.x ,first time okay,s o I bet it's….boring, you can tell me that,don't have to act all nice saying it'sawesome,be true,I really need improvements and

crictism can only help me improve


	2. Chapter 2: Just an ordinary day

A.N:I just overlooked this and turns out, IT IS SOOOOO SUCKISH!!

* * *

Yin was sleeping fitfully, sweet dreams filling her *coughbigcough* sweet head, but something

was wrong…… her sweet dreams turning into a terrible nightmare, this is how it went. She was walking

down the roads on the town, she looked around, not a single soul can be found. Suddenly, there was an

explosion, a dark figure is levitating over the town, it laughed an evil laugh, **" Hahaha!!!COME OUT**

**EVERYONE!!" **The dark figure shouted and a maniacal laugh following it, Yin could recognize that

voice, **"I-it's…the thief…"** Yin stuttered ,**" Why is he here? What's happening? What's the time**

**here? Where's everyone? Where's Master Yo?Most importantly….where's Yang?" **She was lost in an

ocean of questions .Suddenly, she can feel herself being strangled,** "What are you doing??"**Yin coughed,

her voice high-pitched, air is leaving her body as the boy's grip on her neck tightens **"Killing you, that's **

**what"** He said with hate-filled eyes but smirking at the same time, Yin's vision blurred, she knew she

was going to die, she knew she would disappear from existence, she waited for the worst to happen

"**Who…are….you?....."**

Her dream ended with those words, 'Who are you……'Yin woke up breathing heavily, her entire

body drenched in sweat **"That was t-the scariest dream I every had…"**Yin thought she looked at

the opposite of the room, Yang was still sleeping…as always……Yin walked to the bathroom and

got a bucket of ice cold water **"RISE AND SHINE!!!"**she yelled and tipped the bucket of water

over Yang's head, Yang spat and spluttered **"WHAT THE FOO WAS THAT FOR!!??" **He screamed

"**For not waking up on time….ALL THE TIME!!"**Yin yelled back **"How can you wake up so early? **

**You slept in at 2.a.m last night!!" **Yang yelled his eyes half dropping,** "If I can wake up at that **

**time then YOU CAN!!"**Yin challenged, Yang didn't have anymore to say, in other word, he's

defeated……**"If this goes on….I'll accidentally reveal my secret…"**Yang thought **"…Yea….you're **

**right…." **the room was in total silence for a second, and then Yin broke the silence **"So….I'll **

**go….wash up…" **Yin said piping down. Yang was still really sleepy after hours of **REAL** work

(Unlike the first task…….)

Looking around to make sure Yin's not watching, Yang plopped into bed again until she comes

out of the washroom since there's only one in the house. Yin, in the meantime was washing her face and

she looked at the mirror, a frown on her face **"Yang never admits defeat in a blame fight……" **Yin

whispered to herself, she was worried about Yang, he hadn't been as peppy as he always had been, he

slowly began to lose his spunk, he seemed to become even more emotionless every day, he was meaner

than he was ever before, but at the same time, starting to listen to people's orders, he didn't even

complain when Master Yo told him to clean out the outhouse. "** Something is up and I NEED to find out" **

Yin thought out loud after washing up.

"It's your turn, Yang!" Yin yelled, Yang opened his eyes immediately

and leapt out of bed out of shock **"Ya,I hear ya!"** Yang yelled back trying not to sound sleepy, as he

turned to the bathroom, in glared at him with the corner of her eye, Yang could sense Yin's glare. They

just continued walking without another word, at the bathroom Yang activated his communication watch

and the Night master's hologram immediately sprung out of the watch's screen **"What! What do you **

**want know? Can't you see that I'm busy designing new fashion and starting a new trend to take over **

**the world?"**The Nightmaster said throwing his hands up in the air **"Actually, you're the ones coming up **

**with ideas and I'm the one making them" **Flayviour said in his strange accent (Seriously, what accent is

he using? Sorry but I'm terrible at these accent things) "Yes, I know Flayviour….now get to work!!"The

Nightmaster said furiously pointing his finger to the undone clothes **"Okay, okay whatever you **

**Want."**Flayviour walked away sulking **"Okay, now where were we?"**The Nightmaster tapped his chin

thinking **"Oh right,"** he remembered and screamed **"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"** Yang just rolled his eyes

"All I want to know is what you did to my sister?!" Yang yelled angrily. Yin jumped when she heard Yang

yell, she rushed to the bathroom door and gently put her ear to the door **"She was struggling like she**

**was being strangled or something, she kept breathing for air, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"**Yang yelled

even louder **"Shut up you fool-"**but before the Nightmaster could say anything more, Master Yo ran over

to them **"What's all the shouting about?"**Master Yo said calm as usual **"It's not me, it's Yang!" **Yin said

whispering **"Alright then, AND I GOTTA GO NOW!!YANG!!OPEN UP!!"**Master Yo screamed banging on

the door, Yang spun around and deactivated his communication watch.

Yang rushed out of the bathroom and of course, Master Yo ran in as soon as Yang rushed out,

Yin stopped Yang and made a face which meant she is going to fire questions at him.

"**Yang, who were you talking to just now?" **

"**Just Lena, on the phone."**

"**Yang, you don't own a phone……"**

"**Remember that communication watch we suddenly owned when we tried getting the book of evil **

**from Brother Herman? Why waste it? So I used THAT to contact Lena?"**

"……**That sorta...... makes sense, and how did you know I was struggling and….all you said just now, huh?"**

"**I woke up in the middle of the night to grab a glass of water"**

"**Wait, you just finished saying you were contacting Lena, why did it turn to me?"**

"**You're her best friend right? She should care about you."**

"_**You're really good at lying, Yang, but this will make you rack your brain for more lies."**_

"**And what about the "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER' part, huh?"**

Yin smirked knowing Yang will never get out of this

But Yang's got more brains or lies than Yin thought

"**Oh come on! Dude, have you ever heard of the word 'sarcasm' "**

"**Didn't sound like sarcasm to me……"**

"**That's your problem, not mine!"**

They went their separate ways, **"He's smarter than I thought."**Yin thought looking back **"Foo, she **

**Almost caught me…" **Yang thought wiping sweat off his forehead.

Today was another hard day of training…… **"Yang!! Why can't you do this properly?!"** Master

Yo yelled, Yang stayed quiet balling his paws into fists, he kept cursing and sulking, he couldn't stay

awake to listen to what Master Yo said **"Boy, what's the matter with you! You don't act like yourself **

**anymore!"** silence reined the house "I'll go to Roger Jr.'s……"Yang said quietly ,with that he walked out

of the dojo without any bother at all, when Yang's out of sight, Yin spoke up

"**Master Yo! Something's wrong with Yang,he's hiding something from us!"**

"**Why do you say that"**

Yin slaps her forehead with her palm

"**Didn't you see how he acted?!He's not being himself, Master Yo!"**

"**This calls for further investigation,after I finish my soft pretzel, bye!"**

Yin just folded her arms across her chest and sat on the floor with a 'humph' **"Oh Foo!!Even Master Yo won't think through this!" **

**"What did you do to her?!"**Yang yelled in his bad boy form (drool~)** "Yang, my disciple, do not**

**panic,I did not do anything to her,I just gave her a preview of your future life……"**The Nightmaster

smiled **"What do you mean,my future life?"**Yang asked raising a brow leaning against the wall crossing

his arms **"You will see for yourself,Yang,you are my most welly trained student,unlike those other**

**idiots."**The Nightmaster pointed at his minions taking turns hitting each other on the head with a

boulder **" Anyway, you're very useful to us and the only minion here who can withstand light"**

**" I can't withstand it, I'm drawn to it……"**

**"Ah,perfect…… looks like we don't need Yuck on the job anymore"**

Right when the Nightmaster finished saying that sentence, a pale green bunny with flaming ember

eyes,fire was burning in his eyes, rising higher every minute

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! THAT GOODIE-TWO-SHOES, YANG IS NO BETTER THAN ME!!"** Yuck yelled

stomping his feet in anger,as he stomped the lair shook,the minions quivered and shook in fear ,because

they knew,a fight between two great evil forces is breaking out .

Now,it was Yang's turn to ablaze with anger, then he just sighed releasing some steam, he kept

his cool, chuckled then said **"Well,at least ****I know I can act and act all innocent while I know YOU will keep blowing your own cover even if you're**

**finely disguised! And that last part, me, no better than YOU?! Hahaha, you probably couldn't even**

**break through concrete walls!Even my sister could do that! "**Yuck gritted his at the first part of Yang's

sentence but at the mention of Yin, Yuck wore a small smile on his face, blood ran to his cheeks, he can

feel himself blushing, his mind was set on Yin, he was probably drooling. He stopped when he heard

loud snapping of fingers **"Hey!Wake up!" **Yang asked snapping his fingers beside Yuck's ear,he shook his

head and finally replied **"No,I was thinking about your sister"** Yang rolled his eyes** " I bet she doesn't**

**even like you one bit !She absolutely despise you!When you cheated her,hah,you think you still have a**

**chance? She thinks she's so smart when she doesn't even have a brain,hahaha"** Yang insulted , in an

instant, Yuck sent Yang flying across the room with one kick **" NO ONE INSULTS MY LADY!!"** Yuck yelled

his paws glowing with red magic , blood was trickling down Yang's forehead , no sign of pain can be

detected on Yang's face (well….now I'm completely lost……what did I planned again?Oh!!Yeah!) **"Not**

**bad, for a pretty boy"**Yang smirked as he wiped blood off his forehead ,the Nightmaster stopped a

snarling Yuck preparing for strike 2 **"No fighting here please, I just remembered something, I know that**

**my time is almost up, so I need a minion which is worth getting my evil energy, someone who can take**

**my place as the new Nightmaster……"** right at that moment,both of their ears perked up at the word

'new nightmaster' **"Sweet"** they both thought,Yang was going to jump home when he remembered

about the injury Yuck gave him **"Oh foo……the injury's not severe……but Yin will annoy me for such a**

**thing by asking me how I got such an injury……"**he turned his fur back to the light ,calming blue his eyes

once again purple and the emblem on his shirt is gone,he changed his plans of going home and headed

for Roger Jr.'s house.

_**Meanwhile**_

**"I can't wait for Yang any longer!"**Yin screamed after hours of brain storming**,"I'm going to**

**sleep!!"** . She stormed off to bed and hopped into her bed, happy to finally get some rest, but her smile

didn't last very long she stared at her twin brother's empty bed with a worried look on her face,she

shook her head to snap out of it and landed her aching head onto the pillow again **"I hope Yang's**

**alright……"**those was her last words before she went to sleep.

But her dream wasn't very 'sweet' at all,it was another nightmare,

**" Heh heh heh......people always say the good always suffers……"**

The same evil laugh rung through the town, it's laugh bounced everywhere causing an echo, to Yin's

surprise, she ain't dead. Right at that moment , Yin heard a scream (Oh,this will be good for Lina

haters,well I'm not a Lina hater but can't really find anyone else to get severely

injured,sooo……forgivemeyang,butthisisjustadreamsoitdidin'treallyhappen) Yin turned around to see

Lina laying on the floor trembling under the thief, he shot an energy ray at her with hate-filled

eyes**,"AHHHHH"**a scream escaped Lina's mouth, when the smoke cleared she saw her friend severely

injured,blood dripped from everypart of her body, the blood pittered pattered agaisnt the floor, blood

trickling down her forehead and dripped onto her weak limbs. Yin gasped at the sight of this,she started

to turn and run and run, people tumbling out of their hiding places knowing it's no use to hide.

Yin woke up panting **"AHHH!!!"** a scream escaped her mouth,she woke up and sat on her bed drenched

in sweat , **"what?What happened?!"**Yin asked herself,of course there was no answer,she looked at her

clock, it was already 6 a.m, she looked at her brother's bed ,it was still empty, not a sign to be found……

then she suddenly remembered **"Didn't Yang said he's going to Roger Jr.s?"** And you all know where

Yin's going with this, don't you?

_**At Roger Mr.'s**_

**"Roger Jr.!Did Yang pay you a visit? Because he didn't come back after yesterday."** Yin asked Roger Jr.

grabbing his collar making them meet face to face,Yin was probably snarling at him.** " He just crashed**

**through my door with blood all over his face! don't hurt me!!"**Roger J. screamed like a little schoolgirl

**"Did he say anything ELSE?"**Yin asked inching closer **"He said he's going to sleep and he'll handle his own**

**injuries, DON'T HURT ME!!!!"**he backed away **"WHAT!!??"**Yin screamed a worried look taking over her

face **"Where is the room he's sleeping in?"**Yin asked in panic **"I'll bring you to him if you would stop**

**grabbing my collar, you're freaking me out"**Roger he's voice even squeakier by the minute** "Sorry" **Yin

smiled and let go of him putting her hands behind her back.

Yin walked alongside Roger while Roger kept a distance between the both of them, he pointed

to a plain, white door with a wooden door knob **"There he is, just don't touch me anymore"**Roger said

running away, Yin busted through the door to find her twin brother sleeping on a bed, a bandaged was

wrapped around his skull, the white bandage soaked with blood. No one didn't know this but he hadn't

been having proper sleep for 2 whole years, he looked as if he could sleep for a week. Yin shook him and

and Yang woke up his eyes still drooping **"Yang, are you alright?!" **Yin yelled in worry **"I'm alright Yin, can't**

**I have some sleep?"**Yang mumbled closing his eyes once more "**…….bringing you back to the dojo won't**

**help,Master Yo doesn't care about us and what we do anyway, and training probably still had to go on and that would**

**make your injuries worse……"** Yin said putting a finger to her chin **"Yea, just tell him I'm spending a night**

**here,night"** Yang yawned "Okay then, see you in the afternoon then" Yin said leaving **"Yea,whatever"**was

all that came out of him. But as Yin left, a dark figure climbed through the window and muttered **"I**

**thought she'd never leave"** He laughed wickedly holding something like a tranquilizer.

* * *

A.N: You know what? I think I should give up, I typed this much and no plots no nothing, I'm not creative enough, I wouldn't mind if anyone took over for me :]


End file.
